left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kig-Yar
Hello, Kig-Yar. Thank you for your to the User talk:Stigma-231 page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Five Dog (Talk) 00:04, December 13, 2009 RE:Hello Oh, hi! Sorry, I've been busy lately. I'm surprised none of the other admins picked up on this... Either way, welcome to Wikia. Do you have any questions about anything in particular? Also, Phoenix Marathon was responding to something I left on his talk page, he just neglected to make a new heading, haha. You get used to things like that. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 18:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Er...well here's the rules for starters: Hi there! I'm a cute little button. Click on me! :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi there I'm actually the newest admin here. Stigma-231 and Five Dog are cool too. =) To make a link, if it's a link to something on the site just use What you want it to say. Example: The playable characters appears like: The playable characters. Now as for off-site links, use What you want to say so used it'd be like This is a link to Google. => This is a link to Google. Hope that answers your questions. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Well, what would you like it to look like? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty. Are we talking swervy like FiveDog's:( --Five Dog ). Find a font you'd like to point out to me. What kind of colors would you like? There's a whole spectrum of colors. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I don't think we'll find anymore like that. It's not actually an s you see. ^^; It's the Section symbol. We could use some Greek letters or other various symbols if you'd like a signature with letters that look like the English alphabet, but aren't. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright. I'll assume you'll want to use your name, so how's this? Kig-Yar We can also put in links to your talk page and contributions, or any other page for that matter. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Go to the drop down menu that says "More" near your name at the top of your screen. Then go to "Preferences", and put in Kig-Yar in where it says "Signature". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) No problem! And of course you can. That's what the admins are here for. =) And don't hesitate to ask any of the other admins for help. We're all friendly here, not the stereotypical admins who are all snooty. XD [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Left 2 Die Well thank you! ^-^ Please remember, though, that most, if not all of the information in the story is by no means canon. It seems people have been mistaking that as of late..--Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it is from Fallout 3. Using "Five" Dog instead of "Three" Dog. :P Also, you don't have to make a new heading for each new post on my page. ;) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC)